


Baby

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [5]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy is in labour and there are complications. Ashley is the cutest toddler in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lindsay was pacing. Given the situation it was perfectly understandable but it was also driving Jill crazy. Every tenth step, the inspector passed in front of her, walked a few steps further, pivoted around and walked back in the opposite direction. Jill was sure she could write down the equation describing her friend’s movement and she had never even _liked_ maths or physics when she was in school.

 

“Lindsay, would you try and calm down? Cindy is going to be fine.” Claire tried to reason with their anxious friend.

 

“Or at least stop pacing! You’re making me dizzy.” Jill added.

 

The inspector huffed and continued her path of linoleum destruction.

 

Growling in frustration, Jill stood up and placed herself in front of Lindsay, effectively blocking her path.

 

“Lindsay, Cindy _will_ be fine. You heard the doctors-”

 

“A minor complication is not ‘fine’, Jill.” The brunette hissed, worry etched all over her features “They’re taking too damn long! What if something’s happened to Cindy? Or the baby?”

 

“Linz.” Claire got up as well and settled a hand on her friend’s shoulder “You heard the doctors. They have to watch her blood pressure, to make sure both of them are fine. You have to trust them to do their job and you know Cindy… She’ll be up and about in no time complaining about changing diapers and midnight feedings.” Seeing the brunette’s uncertain look, she added “She _will_ be fine, Lindsay. And soon you’ll have another redhead spitfire in your life, trying to poke her nose where she probably shouldn’t; just like Cindy.”

 

The inspector gave a little grin, imagining a smaller version of Cindy running about the house after Martha.

 

“Now, will you please sit down? Because you’re ruining the linoleum and making me relive my physics’ class back in high school…” Jill pleaded and sat back down next to Denise, who held the 2-year-old Ashley.

 

The toddler was the only one not worried about anything. She looked curiously around, smiling wide at the nurses and doctors, while holding one of Denise’s fingers prisoner in her little hand.

 

The little girl seemed content to sit still, which was a rare occurrence; one that Lindsay was grateful for. Her baby seemed to have inherited her impatience and, as her lover would often joke, would one day have an ego about as big as her mother’s. Lindsay just gave a silly grin at the thought and ruffled the girl’s hair.

 

******

 

In a room not too far away, Cindy Thomas, intrepid crime reporter for the San Francisco Register, grunted and cursed her lover’s name, as another contraction tore through her body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When she was finally allowed into Cindy’s room, Lindsay had sprung from her chair and dashed down the corridor, a nurse hot on her heels, leaving a startled Dr. Anderson behind. Ashley had giggled from her place on Denise’s lap and started fussing, wanting to follow her mommy.

 

Jill sighed loudly and shook her head in dismay, although she was relieved that Cindy and the baby were fine. Claire had grinned and stood up, engaging the doctor in a conversation about blood pressure levels and other medical jargon that Jill didn’t even want to try and understand.

 

“Ashley. Calm down…” Denise tried to reason with the little girl, who had increased her fussing and was now trying to get off the woman’s lap.

 

“Follow mommy!” Said the toddler, pointing her little finger in the direction her mother had disappeared to.

 

“In a bit, sweetheart.” Claire knelt down in front of Denise and smiled at the little girl. “You’ll get to see your two mommies and your baby sister soon.”

 

Ashley stopped her fussing and raised big brown eyes to look at her aunt. “Baby?” she asked, tilting her head. She then tapped her own belly: “Mama baby?”

 

Jill, who had gotten up from the very uncomfortable plastic chair, stretched her aching limbs and chuckled. “Yes. The baby that has had Cindy in horrible mood swings and muttering complaints at every opportunity.”

 

The toddler blinked at her blonde aunt in non-comprehension.

 

“Jill, you’re confusing her.” Denise said and got up as well, settling the brunette girl on her hip.

 

“Baby?” the child asked again, looking around at the amused faces of her three aunts.

 

“Yes, baby.” The DA nodded and carried the now smiling girl to her mother’s room, where the doctor stood and had motioned them over.

 

“Who would have known that Denise was good with kids?” Claire commented, threading an arm through her friend’s and dragging her along.

 

******

 

“Aww, you were _sooo_ cute Ash.” Lily giggled at the scowl her sister threw her way and continued perusing the photo album she had on her lap.

 

“I was _not_ cute!” The brunette teen muttered from where she sat on the floor petting Martha. The dog was more than happy to allow her mistress to groom her fur, while listening to the evening’s story.

 

“Oh, yes you were.” The redhead threw back, pointing to a picture where a grinning 2-year-old Ashley sat on Cindy’s hospital bed, Cindy and the newborn Lily in the background. She then turned her attention back to her brunette mother, who was sitting on the couch next to her. “But you still haven’t told us who named me ‘Lily’.”

 

“Your sister did.” Cindy answered, as she came from the kitchen and settled next to her lover.

 

Lily stared in shock at her mothers, thinking it was a joke.

 

“I did?” Ashley asked, just as shocked as her sister.

 

Lindsay chuckled at their expressions. “Yes, because you mispronounced ‘little’. You wanted to say ‘She’s little.’, but what came out at first was ‘She’s _lily_.’ We thought it was a nice name so ‘Lily’ it was.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m ‘Lily’ because of you Ash.” The redhead girl said, staring in wonder at her sister.

 

The brunette blushed under the scrutiny she found bestowed on her all of a sudden. She scratched her nose self-consciously. “Ahh, well… I always liked the name, but I didn’t know…” she dissolved into incomprehensive mumbling, causing Lindsay to laugh.

 

“You like my name?!” the redhead teen asked incredulously. “Then why in the hell do you make fun of it whenever you get the chance?”

 

Cindy’s warning about the use of such language fell on deaf ears, as Lily launched herself at her sister and pillows started flying around.


End file.
